New Blood
by LaughingTragedy
Summary: "Birds, Clowns, Psychopaths of all themes, I shall take Batsy's job of making your night a living hell." Note: mild cursing and blood later
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is sort of dark humor or for normal people character death the OC Chris Toro is a trademark of mine you know if it's him because he is a lot like the joker, wears a black trench coat and fedora, doesn't wear makeup, and wears glasses now on with the show and also I do not own Batsy DC owns him even though they almost killed him in the camp era. Characters are a mix of comic and Arkham series **

It was a peaceful night in Gotham, the villains were resting in the Iceberg Lounge, no one was out doing anything illegal, and of course it never stays like this. Just outside of Gotham a teleportation device was activated bringing in a new maniac. Anything green in that area was burned straight to hell, in their place arose a dark figure in a matte black trench coat. He grabbed a black fedora hat and placed it so his face was covered "So this is Gotham let's take a look at the Iceberg Lounge kids".

The stranger walked to the nearest rode and stuck out his thumb. After 5 minutes of stopping he took out a .45 magnum and shot a passing Cadillac driver with laser precision.

"Sir I need to confiscate this vehicle agent of anarchy sorry"

He was chuckling as he pushed the corpse out of the Cadillac.

"I'm going to need some theme music and quick"

The maniac rolled his sleeve to reveal a gauntlet, entering a passcode all of a sudden Volbeat "Guitar Gangsters and Cadillac Blood."

"Okay next stop Iceberg and pissing off Gotham's entire underbelly stay tuned kids also the name's Chris Toro" the man cackled as he sped to downtown Gotham.

_Driving into the city unknown_

_10 small houses is what he face in the cold_

_And he feels the night, can you feel the fire_

_20 Minutes later_

After speeding through traffic Chris parked in front of the Iceberg Lounge before exiting he put a silencer on his gun. "Shh no spoilers it would be like saying Dent dies at the end of TDK Hehehe" The madman stepped out and saw only one guard. "Too easy" he chuckled and immediately shot the poor bastard "Look on the bright side don't need to worry about Bats tonight Hehehe". Stepping in he saw what looked like a cross between the arctic section of the zoo and a bar. He looked to the bar and saw to his delight Joker, Riddler, Penguin, and all the other big names having drinks. Smiling he pulled out his magnum and shot it in the air "Birds, Clowns, and Psychos I will be taking Bats place in making your night a living hell Hehehe. The Penguin, not wanting to have his establishment destroyed by a hooligan, he arose and cleared his throat. "Sorry but we have no need for another pathetic henchmen trying to make a statement so shoo" Penguin was then immediately shot in the shoulder.

"Now unless you want to end up like Mr. Flightless here I suggest you hand me your money"

Gotham's greatest villains saw the new blood meant business but they didn't want to hand over their money. Bane stepped up and turned his venom injector to 10 turning him into a hulking mass.

"Listen here little man we already have one payaso so I suggest you get out before I break your back"

Now a normal human would run away leaving behind a trail of urine. This son of a bitch isn't any normal human. Chris chuckled and put his gun down and gave the 10 ft. giant the finger. Bane smiled and threw a punch at the new blood, only to have it caught by him in one hand. "Oh wait if this is a fist fight let me just put this away." Chris flicked his wrist and his magnum disappeared in a flash as if it was sucked into the gauntlet. "That's better also cómo se siente hombrecillo?" Chris then threw Bane into the zoo part of the lounge. "Now you just saw me throw a man the size of a bear actually no bigger than a bear with one arm so I suggest you do as I say." The man walked over to the bar where the other super criminals were. "Before we start this Nigma come on up" Chris gestured for the Riddler to come. Riddler trembled in fear as he walked up to the man who just broke bane. "Now I'm willing to leave if you can answer my questions okay?" Riddler nodded in agreement and hoping the man was not as psychotic as joker. "First puzzle, I will give you 7 of my aliases and my real name which one of them is my real name Bart Cadillac, Mr. Cadillac, Black Bart, Chris Toro, Rick Goth, Jack Napier, Harvey Dent, and Roman Isley which one is my real name?" Riddler was puzzled he had nothing to go on but a list of aliases. _Okay Jack Napier, Harvey Dent, and Isley are out Black Bart and Mr. Cadillac is an alias that leaves Chris Toro, Rick Goth, and Bart Cadillac. _"You are Rick Goth now please leave" Riddler was about to turn and leave, but Chris didn't say what happens if he got it wrong. The man grabs Nigma by the throat and raises him above his head. Riddler trying to faze his attacker tips over his hat revealing his face. The man was pale, had jet black hair and his eyes were covered by shades. "Wrong answer Nashton riddle me this I am justice shrouded in sin I am a place of judgment yet also of evil what am I?" Riddler was grasping for breath and was still trying to break the hold. "A little more pressure and I can snap your neck now what am I Eddie?" _He is psychotic and a metahuman great but easy riddle. _"The answer is hell now let me go" Riddler said through clenched teeth trying to remain conscious. "Very good now your last question" Chris then dropped Nigma on a bar chair "Who owns the most henchmen here and don't lie to me Eddie?" Riddler looked up to the smirking face of his attacker he got a better look at him. He was 6'4, had a matte black trench coat, matte black combat boots similar to Wayne's, but what was strange was the gauntlets of his both having touch screens on them. "Dent owns half the men here badger him" Riddler flinched when the man raised his hand, only to see him chuckling and passing him a drink. "Thanks Eddie also if you're looking for work give me a call" the man walked over to Two-face leaving Riddler confused. "How about this Harvey we flip your coin scratched you work for me tonight good side I go home sound good?" Dent pondered to agree or not

_Good Harvey: It is fair also only one night_

_Bad Harvey: No way who knows what he is going to make us do_

_Good Harvey: It is our own game_

_Bad Harvey: Okay fine flip already. _

Harvey tossed the coin in the air, caught it, and covered it hoping they can get rid of this lunatic. He looked at the coin seeing the scratched side staring at him. "I guess that means you run with me tonight great men grab all currency and pile it in the middle" Chris smiled when he saw the goons obey him with no defiance. While they were grabbing the money, Chris took a seat with the rest of the Asylum regulars. "Sorry about the mess but you didn't give me a choice now let's see whose here" Chris looked over and saw Gotham's most wanted. Joker, Quinn, Ivy, Croc, Freeze, and Scarecrow who got up and offered a handshake, while concealing a bomb filled with his most potent fear compound. "No hard feelings Mr. Cadillac put 'er there." Chris reached in to shake the straw head's hand and the next second his face was covered in fear compound. "Tell me what do you see Mr. Cadillac?" Scarecrow cackled until he realized the compound had no effect on the man. Crane looked up and saw the man laughing and within one second was unconscious on the floor. "Hysterical I thought Joker was supposed to be the well the joker" Chris tip toed across Crane's unmoving body and took his seat. "Speaking of which Jack big fan of your work perhaps the only other criminal who sees the world as I do" Chris press the touchscreen on his gauntlet causing his shades to turn into regular glasses. "How do you know that name?" Joker got out of his seat and went over to the man who simply said "Oh nothing also your wife says hi." Joker snapped and drew a gun at the man and emptied the clip into his face, laughing as the bullets pierced Chris' flesh. When he lowered his gun, Joker was shocked to see the man's wounds heal _I just shot 7 freaking shots in this guy's skull he should be dead. _The clown then changed from shocked to disgust as he saw the man's flesh grow over the bullets and fragments of bone closing. "Did I touch a nerve Jackie?" the metahuman said smiling "It's not like I mentioned your abusive aunt, the mobster that molested you as a kid, or that unborn kid of yours that died with your wife." The Meta chuckled as he reached over to grab a glass of scotch and chugged it down. "Um sir we collected all the loot" a masked Two-face thug said as he tapped on Chris' shoulder. "Thank you, well it was fun talking to you Jack but I have a city to burn maybe you can join later" Cadillac then walked over to the large pile of cash standing at 5 ft. tall and tapped his gauntlet screens. Cadillac pulled out a cigar and asked his men "Tell me what the one thing everyone in this room craves?" he then lit his smoke as he awaited an answer. "Money" Riddler said smirking as he saw the henchmen become confuse. "Yes but not me I am not another simple thief, of course a certain clown prince once stood for mayhem and not greed but sadly he has become more focused on wealth well tonight we're making some changes" Cadillac then dropped the cigar into the cash pile, staring into the spreading flames "Some big changes." Cadillac then pressed his gauntlet and music began to play "Men lets paint this town red." He walked out followed by Two-face and 50 of his men. He pressed his gauntlets and 10 black Cadillacs appeared, he then turned to his armada "Now if you're running with me tonight you're going to need some new gear." He pressed his gauntlets and armor, ak-47's, frag grenades, and Guy Fawkes masks appeared on them. "Oh one more thing tonight you can't shoot children or rape anyone you do I'll cut your bones out through your balls." Cadillac then pulled out a Molotov cocktail out of nowhere and threw it at the closest building laughing as he saw the fire begin. "Let's get this show on the road" Cadillac then pressed his gauntlet and "Burn It Up" by Offspring started playing. He signaled his minions to follow leaving the villains he just pissed off to heal and plan their revenge.

_I feel like I'm burning up inside_

_I think I'll take a little ride_

_Till I light up everything insight _

Back in the hotel, Cobblepot was getting up tending his wounded shoulder. "I WANT THAT MAN'S HEAD ON MY WALL AND THOSE GAUNTLETS IN MY CABINET GET MY PHONE." Penguin grabbed a phone from behind the bar and dialed a private number "Copperhead, Deadshot, Red Hood there's a meta in a trench coat tearing up the city and he just shot me down in my bloody shoulder 1 billion for his head MAKE HIM SUFFER AND I'LL DOUBLE IT!" Red Hood smiled from under his helmet when he heard this. _1 billion dollars that's a lot of bullets _"to the Hood bike" he then mounted his custom painted bat-pod and headed straight for downtown. Copperhead who was in midtown and smiled _1 billion that's double what Joker put on Batman on Christmas and just one rookie cabron _she then jumped off into the night heading for downtown.

_Meanwhile at the Batcave_

At the bat-computer, Bruce Wayne is reading a report on a trench coated arsonist who is wreaking havoc in Gotham. "Damien suit up we have a new madman on the loose" A hooded adolescent then came out of the shadows. "I heard he really angered the other psychotics father any knowledge on him?" the fourth robin asked. "Not much just that he is armed and has extensive knowledge of my rogue gallery." Bruce then walked over to the suit cabinet "Call Tim, Cobblepot put a bounty on this guy's head and Jason is out to collect."

**Don't worry it gets more exciting once Batsy meets up with Mr. Cadillac or Bart, or Chris, oh never mind anyway till next time and feel free to suggest what should happen next chapter also translation for when my OC kicked banes ass he said**

**"How does it feel littleman" **

**cabron means asshole and payaso means clown **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back warning this chapter contains blood, flames, and dismemberment, and once again I don't own batman, the idiots who think Joel could make a better bat-movie then Burton do.**

**Chapter 2: Snakes, Birds, and Bats **

_Downtown Gotham_

Chris was ecstatic as he tossed a grenade at a warehouse. He chuckled as he saw the charred body parts of civilians come down like manna from heaven. He caught what looked like an arm and took a bite out of it, then he turned to Two-face who was driving and said "Take a stop at the bank Harvey I want to see how long it takes a banker to sell out." Two-face veered to the right and after a few blocks (and explosions, cannibalism, and murders) they stopped at the bank. _Should never had made that bet _Two-face felt nervous under his split Guy Fawkes mask, he wasn't sure if he should try to run but he is dealing with a meta. Chris exited the car still smiling as he drew his magnum and shot at the bank's front door. Entering the building, Chris giggled when he saw the civilians cower in fear and the bankers hiding behind the desk hoping to not be noticed. "Who works here and please don't make me wait, I am a metahuman." Chris tapped his foot and after 10 seconds, he went to the front desk and smashed it into splinters while also revealing the middle-age balding man behind it. "What is your name?" the man got up and said "Co-Coleman Reese." _Looks like we got someone from TDK he won't be missed _"Mr. Reese if you say it I will let you live but the rest here will die." Mr. Reese couldn't believe his luck he immediately kissed the man's feet while saying "YES KILL THEM I SWEAR MY ALLEGIANCE TO YOU!" Chris was disgusted by the man but still pushed a smile and said "Of course you'd say that". Cadillac picked up Mr. Reese with one hand, and used his other to rip his heart out. He tossed the piece of human trash across the room and took a bite out of the heart. Dropping the half eaten organ, Cadillac walked out with Two-Face in co and said "Remember that man when you're life is put in someone else's hands." The two super villains then got in their vehicle and started to leave _and here we go. _The tires to the Cadillac were shot by _you know who's coming in _"Stay here" Chris then stepped out, typed something into gauntlet, and _wait for it _Deadshot appeared in front of him. Bart grabbed him by the neck and asked "Now why did you just ruin my ride and the reason why they call me Mr. Cadillac?" Deadshot immediately screeched "PENGUIN PUT 2 BILLION ON YOUR HEAD PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" Chris, Bart, um Rick _Know what just call me Cadillac when I change my name call me that name LT _threw Deadshot a few blocks away.

_Cut to Bats and Dam in the Batwing_

"Father, do you hear something?" Damien could've sworn he heard a grown man screaming from 10 miles above. At that second Deadshot landed on the windshield of the Batwing scaring Damien and, unsurprisingly, not scaring Batman at all. "PLEASE PUT ME IN A SAFE CELL THAT MAN IS GOING TO DESTROY GOTHAM!" Deadshot then lost his hold, fell, and landed in a dumpster.

_Back to you Cadillac_

"Let's see there are 2 other assassins in town so they must be going after me, Dent where do the Falcones reside?" Cadillac asked as he drew somehow a motorbike from his gauntlet. "The harbor, by the way how are you doing that?" Dent scratched the side of his head that had hair, aghast that he just pulled a Harley-Davidson out of his wrist. "Oh no spoilers we still have a long night my friend, just be glad you're not stuck with the hulk" Cadillac mounted the bike and said to his henchman "I'm afraid this is the end of the line Harv, keep the equipment and if you ever want to hangout talk into the mask." Cadillac then sped into the night while playing a song, leaving Two-Face baffled.

_If I retreat  
Words, wars, and symphonies  
Make room we're taking over here  
So the gallanting  
Cold and alone, it suits you well  
You won't find me perching here again_

After an hour of tossing explosives into buildings, drive-bys. and "snacks" Cadillac made it to the harbor. He saw a dilapidated warehouse with the lights on and smiled _A real shame its not on a ship._ After he stepped off his bike Cadillac heard footsteps and turned to his right, only thing there was a shadowy alley. "Okay Copperhead come on out I already know Penguin put a bounty on my head." the man was then tackled and his throat cut open. "I was expecting a challenge." Copperhead then recoiled in disgust as he saw the man get up and his throat close itself. "Yeah I can't die, I can't be poisoned, and I can't be surprised, so either you die trying to kill me or I pay you 4 billion in gold and you help me take down the Falcones" Copperhead nodded quickly and followed the man to the warehouse. They climbed to the top and went to the nearest roof window. When they looked in they saw the top crime bosses in Gotham all around a table from Carmine Falcone to Al Maroni. "Okay sneak in and hold down Carmine and Maroni, they're sitting together so it should be simple, I'll kill the rest." Copperhead slithered her way in and in about 10 seconds she had the 2 top crime bosses in Gotham at the throat. Cadillac jumped in through the window and casually slaughtered the rest of the men. Maroni was aghast as he saw the maniac tear his colleagues throat out with his bear hands. After killing 80% of Gotham's Most Wanted, he cleared his throat and calmly asked the remaining scumbags "You 2 work for me now, and if you even try to kill me I will let you know I am a meta who is more powerful then a certain Big Blue Boyscout." the 2 crime lords nodded in agreement. "Okay now, wait what time is it (looks at clock app on right gauntlet) damn it, you just made it motherfuckers, Copperhead here's your gold, do whatever you want" Cadillac then pulled out 20 solid gold bricks out of his gauntlet, placed them on the blood-stained table, and went out the door. When he got to his bike, he stopped, checked his watch, and counted down _3..2..1 _and a batarang shattered his gauntlet screen. "REALLY BATS! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO DESIGN THIS!" he was then stabbed in the back by Damien. "This is the meta that was destroying Gotham?" Damien was then backhanded by Cadillac as he pulled the sword out the other way. As Mr.C pulled out the sword, he was jump kicked in the face by Red Robin. "Time out Drake, lemme just get this sword out, is Damien even allowed to have this?" at that point Mr. Cadillac was tasered out cold by Bruce. "Did he just say my name?" Tim was confused and disgusted as he saw the stab ones begin to heal with the sword still lodged in his torso. "Damien, Tim, drag him to the batcave we have some questions to ask this creep" the Robins did as they were told and the Batwing went out to the Batcave.

**This one was quick it REALLY gets more exciting once we get to the interrogation and you'll find out how the hell Cadillac pulls shit out his gauntlets comment suggestions **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is where things get interesting lets recap Cadillac has killed most of Gotham's most wanted, ate a whole lot of civilians, and is now captured by Batsy. Again I do not own DC's Batman since I am not even old enough to own a car.**

In the Batcave

"OW! Was that really necessary Bruce?" Cadillac said as he woke up from the blunt head trauma, when his vision came back to him he saw he was caged in the Batcave and his gauntlets, boots, and coat were arranged at a table. Just a few seconds after gaining consciousness Cadillac was punched in the face by a familiar black glove. "How do you know my secret identity?" Bruce growled as he smashed Cadillac's head into a cave wall. "Are you angry because I wrecked your city or still hung up on the fact Wonder Woman cheated on you with Superman?". Cadillac chuckled as Bruce kept smashing his head to the cave wall. "How do YOU KNOW MY SECRET IDENTITY?!" the psychopath was starting to get on Bruce's nerves "You really don't remember me do you Bruce, but I remember EVERYTHING about you?" Bruce let go of the man's head and asked "By chance you come from the same place as Batmite?" Cadillac uttered a laugh that put the Joker to shame "Please I'm much stronger than that fool, anyway you're going to pay me back for the gauntlet ri-?". Bruce recoiled in disgust as he saw the man's head splatter open, he looked behind him and saw the prodigal son Jason holding a SPAS-12 shotgun. "At least this makes delivery easier." the Red Hood walked to the cage and pulled out a key "Sorry about the scare Dad but we both know you wouldn't let cash in on the bounty." he stopped in his tracks as he saw ,to his horror, Cadillac's head regenerate. "Hey Jason, so Bruce where are the other little birdies?" the man giggled as though nothing happened and scanned around looking for the other kids. "Jason leave, NOW." Bruce grabbed Cadillac by the collar "This maniac is going to Gordon and pretty soon Arkham." at the mention of the infamous facility Cadillac lost it "NO! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME TO ARKHAM! PLEASE I BEG YOU!". Bruce dragged the hysterical lunatic kicking and screaming into the Batmobile and drove off into the city. Red Hood was going to follow until he felt a sharp object press against his spine. "Leave Father alone and please exit the Batcave." Damian was tempted to simply cut his head off but he was family. Jason sighed and decided to just get the guy when he's in a cell.

In the Batmobile

Cadillac was staring out the window, chuckling as he saw the damage he left. "You said you know me, how exactly do you know me?" Bruce was considering imprisoning the man himself, seeing he can reveal his secret identity at a moment's notice. Cadillac looked over to the driver "Do you remember anything before the last crisis?" Bruce remember the crisis vaguely, let alone anything before it. "I do not." "We used to be good friends, that was before I lost my sanity." Cadillac then started giggling, which transpired into a mixture of crying and laughing.

10 Minutes later

Cadillac dosed off At least I think I did maybe Bats gassed me or something when he woke up he looked to see Commissioner Gordon and Bullock and when he looked down he was handcuffed to a table. "So where's Bats? Is he right behind me or looking at us through the glass?" Cadillac was smirking as he saw Bullock's frustration really I just got rid of most of the crime lords in this city he should be grateful. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!?" Bullock was seething as he saw the psychopath in-front of him start to laugh. "Oh about 45 civilians and 10 mob bosses and I injured about 200 others plus carrying concealed weapons, explosives, property damage, and is cannibalism illegal or does that just go under murder?" Cadillac smirked as he saw Bullock pull out his gun. "YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?! WE HAVE ENOUGH CLOWNS IN THIS TOWN!" Bullock was just about to pull the trigger until Gordon restrained him and told him to leave. After Bullock exited the room Gordon turned to the maniac "What is your real name?" Cadillac chuckled and simply asked "Give me a pen and pencil Jim." The Commissioner passed the psycho a notepad and pencil, watching carefully so he doesn't use it as a weapon. Cadillac smiled and instead of writing his name, he drew what looked like a glove. The next thing that happened caused Gordon's jaw to hit the floor, he watched as Cadillac pulled what looked like a gauntlet right off the paper. Cadillac broke through the cuffs like they were plastic, he turned to Gordan "Didn't plan for that now did ya?" he grabbed Gordan by the throat "Now Bats unless you want this man's blood on your hands bring me the one person I came to Gotham looking for." Cadillac the breaking of glass and caught a chair that Bruce flung at him. "If I don't get Hugo Strange by sun rise this man and the rest of Gotham will be a pile of charred bones." before Bruce could interject Cadillac, and Gordon, vanished before his eyes. Bats heard his comlink buzz "What?" "Bruce? Everything we pulled off of the maniac just disappeared." "He just vanished with Gordon and is demanding we deliver Hugo Strange to him, any luck figuring out his identity Tim?" "Nothing officially but I found something in CADMUS' old files, something called Project: Cadillac. It says it was supposed to be the ultimate weapon for keeping metas in line" "Great so we're dealing with another Doomsday, okay Tim call in the Justice League and find anything in that file that traces back to Hugo Strange, Batman out." After scanning the room to see if Cadillac left anything to hint how he escaped. Finding nothing but a note that said "I'm not Nygma, Bruce. I don't leave clues." Bruce went out and called in the Batwing.

Meanwhile in the Hall of Ju- I mean Watchtower

Flash was bored out his mind, stuck with monitor duty with no Bats to irritate until he got a call from the Cave. "Wally?" Flash picked up in a nanosecond "What's up baby bird?" "Batman needs help in Gotham, really get down here NOW!" Flash knew if any hero not part of the Batfamily came into Gotham they'll be returned to their hometown on a gurney, so he's in for a horrible night.

Meanwhile at Arkham

Hugo Strange was in his office watching the reports of a madman named "Mr. Cadillac" tearing Gotham apart. "I know this day would come." Hugo leaned back into his chair waiting for either Cadillac or Batman to burst in. "Who is he?" Hugo chuckled and turned around scanning the room for the intruder. "Come out Bruce no use in hiding." Hugo eyes widened as he saw the Dark Knight come out of the shadows. "That maniac killed 55 people, injured 200, and is now holding Gordon hostage unless I deliver you to him. Now tell me. Who. Is. HE!" Bats grabbed Hugo by the throat hoping to intimidate the man. "He is a inter-dimensional being, he was a peace keeper with the ability to bring drawings to life." Hugo took a seat by his desk "CADMUS wished to turn him into another Doomsday should you and the others ever go Rogue, I was assigned to psychologically torture him until he submits".

**And I'll leave it at that and see you guys next week **


End file.
